Better Than This
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: Kai's been acting strange towards Rei lately and the neko jin just wants to know why. KR one shot yaoi


**A/N: **I wrote this at 1am, so if it doesn't make sense, blame it on the lack of sleep :P lol

**Warnings: **boys loving boys, swearing

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, so please don't sue me

!#$&()

**Better Than This**

Rei didn't need the brains of a genius to tell that something was up with Kai- hell, even Takao had noticed.

"What's up with you and Kai, Rei?" the bluenette asked after Kai had stormed into the room, taken one look at Rei, and left again.

It had been like this for the past two weeks- Kai had been avoiding him like the plague- every time he saw Rei he would turn around and head in the other direction. When Rei tried to talk to him about it, Kai had merely grunted and stalked off.

"I don't know." Rei replied quietly to Takao's question.

"You should talk to him about it. 'Cause it's seriously messing up the team." Takao said, munching on a handful of chips.

Rei was about to tell him off for eating with his mouth open (yet again), when Takao's words sunk in. "What do you mean?"

"It's making us edgy, y'know? And neither you or Kai have been doing your best recently. No offense or anything." he added hastily.

"None taken." Rei mumbled, staggering out of the room and into his own bedroom.

_Kai doesn't want me on the team anymore- that's the reason why he's been ignoring me! He wants me to leave. _Rei slammed his fist on the tabletop. _Fine! If he wants me to leave that badly, I will!_

He picked up the phone and dialled the national airline. "I need a one way ticket to China please. Leaving on the closest possible date available."

!#$&()

Kai had left the dojo right after his last encounter with Rei. He knew that it was obvious to everyone that there was something up between him and Rei, but he honestly didn't give a shit.

_I need to get away for a while. I need to talk to someone before I explode or something, _Kai thought, running a hand through his two toned slate hair.

Knowing only one person (other than Rei) who would listen to his problems and not tell anyone else or laugh themselves silly, Kai headed towards Tala's house.

It was close to midnight when he arrived. He paid the taxi driver and knocked loudly. A grumbling, pyjama clad redhead answered the door, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"You'd better have a fucking good reason for this little visit, Hiwatari. I haven't fucking slept in over a fucking week." Tala glared at him through bleary blue eyes.

Kai smirked. It was always obvious when the Russian boy was tired, as he swore excessively.

"I have a problem." he announced, pushing his way into the house. "And I need your help."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "This is new. Well, sit down and tell me all about it."

Kai sunk onto one of the armchairs by the fireplace, watching the redhead as he sat down opposite him.

"So?" Tala asked impatiently after a short silence.

"I'm in love." Kai said simply.

Tala stared at him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Rewind." he shook his head. "I could've sworn you just said that you were in love."

Kai smirked. "Probably because I did."

"Holy fucking shit. With who?" Tala demanded eagerly.

Kai sighed and cradled his head in his hands. "Rei." he muttered.

"Jesus, you _are _in trouble…"

"Thanks." Kai said sarcastically.

"Sorry. But seriously… Rei?" Tala let out his breath in a noisy rush of air. "How long has this been going on? And have you told him yet?"

"It's been going on for around…" Kai paused thoughtfully. "I'm not sure- it just started so gradually that it wasn't obvious immediately. I think that I became fully aware of it a couple of weeks ago. And of course I haven't told him yet- why the hell would I be asking for advice if I had?"

"Well why haven't you told him?" Tala demanded.

Kai gave a tense shrug. "I guess I don't want to be hurt." he replied honestly.

Tala was taken aback by Kai's blunt honesty but had the good sense to hide it.

"Fair enough." he said, his voice calm and neutral. "But why would you be hurt? Rei would never hurt you."

"Not intentionally. But do you think that rejection, no matter how gently it's delivered, won't hurt?"

"Who says that he's going to reject you?"

Kai snorted. "Get real. I'm an ugly, cold hearted bastard."

"You do have a point about the ugly bit there…" Tala smirked as Kai scowled at him.

"Be serious, Tala."

"I'm trying, I'm trying." Tala sighed. "But honestly Kai, you have to tell Rei. It's no good telling me- I can't wave my magic wand and make it all go away."

Kai looked away, his scowl softening into an expression of weariness and defeat.

"Kai… Rei won't reject you." Tala leaned over and patted his leg. "Now let's go over some scenarios where you tell Rei that you love him. Okay, I'll be Rei and you tell me how you feel."

Tala watched as Kai fidgeted for a full 3 minutes before launching into a stuttering speech that didn't make a helluva lot of sense. He sighed.

_This is going to be a long night…_

!#$&()

Rei threw all of his belongings into his duffel bag. His plane was leaving in four hours, but he wanted to be there 3 hours early.

_Kai hasn't returned home yet. Where is he? Is he safe? What's he doing? _Rei wondered before he realised what he was doing and hastily shut off that particular train of thought. _I'm _not _going to think about him._

"Rei? Are you sure about this?" Max asked. The blond was leaning against the doorframe, watching the neko jin with a worried frown.

Rei nodded, and zipped up the bag. "Positive."

"I'm sure that there's a good reason for the way Kai has been acting recently." Max said softly. "And I'm certain that he never meant to hurt you. You know Kai- he doesn't really realise how his actions hurt others."

"I know, Maxie, but this time… It's just too much, and I don't want to be the reason the team loses. I'm just going to take a break, and if Kai wants me back then he can contact me- he's got my contact details in China."

"I guess…" Max said uncertainly. "I don't know Rei, there's just something that doesn't feel right about the whole situation."

Rei smiled and patted the younger boy on the head. "It'll be better this way." he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Has Takao called for a taxi yet?"

"Yeah, it should be here in a couple of minutes." Max replied, as they walked into the lounge where Takao and Kenny were waiting.

As soon as he saw Rei, Takao launched into a long and heated speech about why he couldn't leave. Rei listened through the whole thing patiently. When the bluenette had finally finished, he handed him a small piece of paper.

"This is the place I'll be staying at. Phone me sometime, okay?"

Takao sighed and suddenly threw himself at Rei who uttered a startled squeak and toppled over backwards.

"I'm going to miss you!" he wailed loudly and wouldn't let go, even when the taxi arrived. It wasn't until Kenny threatened to never go grocery shopping again that Takao finally let go.

Rei quickly hugged Max and Kenny before climbing into the taxi. He waved at them as the taxi drove away.

_I'm doing the right thing, _Rei tried to assure himself, but there was still the definite feeling in his gut that what he was doing was wrong, that he was making a big mistake. _Oh well. Too late now._

!#$&()

Max looked up, surprised, as the sound of a car pulling up outside echoed throughout the dojo.

"Rei must have come back!" Takao yelled excitedly, and threw the door open to reveal a weary looking Kai. "Goddamnit! It's just Kai!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at him and pushed past into the lounge. He dropped his bag onto the ground and was about to head to the shower when he realised that everyone was staring at him.

_No, not everyone. Where's Rei? _Kai frowned. _Something here's not right._

"Where's Kon?" he demanded.

Silence greeted his question.

"Well?" Kai snapped, hiding the panic that was coursing through his body. "Answer me!"

"Rei left." Max replied quietly. "He's on the way to the airport now."

Kai stared at the blond openly. "The airport? He's leaving! Why the fuck is he leaving?"

"Why wouldn't he? The way you've been treating him lately, I'm surprised that he stayed for so long." Takao glared at him. "You're such a bastard, Kai! Why did you have to be so- hey! Where are you going?"

Kai ran out the door and climbed back into the cab he had just gotten out of.

"The airport." he ordered. "And fast."

!#$&()

Rei checked in his bags first before taking a walk around the shops, looking at the merchandise but not really taking it in.

_I wonder if Kai knows that I've gone yet, _Rei mused as he ran his hand over a silk shirt. _Does he even care that I'm leaving?_

The neko jin sighed and left the shop and entered a CD store. Picking up a set of headphones, he listened to a random band's new album, and thought about Kai.

_Will he miss me? Will he come after me? _Rei flinched violently when a hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder. He spun around, almost pulling the headphones out of their socket as he did so. He hurriedly pulled them off and stared at the security guard in front of him.

"Uhh…"

"Are you Rei Kon?" the guard demanded.

"… Yeah…" Rei replied slowly, wondering what he had done this time. "Why?"

"The president of the airline has sent me to fetch you, sir."

"The _president_ of the airline!" Rei repeated, shocked.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh." Speechless, Rei followed the guard as he walked off.

_Why does the president of the airline want to see me? _Rei wondered anxiously, feeling his insides crawl. _Did I do something wrong?_

They climbed up several staircases and they finally stopped outside an office at the end of a particularly long corridor.

The guard opened the door after knocking a couple of times. "Mr Rei Kon to see you, sir."

"Thank you." a figure standing by the window turned around and Rei couldn't have been more surprised.

"Kai?" he asked incredulously, unconsciously taking a few steps forward. "You're the president of the airline? But- but…that's impossible!"

Kai shrugged. "My grandfather owns a lot of major businesses. And although I'm the president of this particular airline, my grandfather owns the majority of its shares, and the actual president happens to be a good friend of mine."

"Oh." Rei tried to take all of the information in. "So…"

"I called in a favour." Kai said and walked around the desk. "I'm not letting you leave this city, Kon."

Rei wasn't sure whether to blush or frown. In the end he settled for both at the same time. "Why not?"

"Because…" Kai gave a frustrated sigh. "You're an important part of the team, and we can't afford to lose you, especially not now- the blading competitions are starting soon."

Rei felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting exactly, but Kai's explanation just seemed so emotionally detached.

"Of course." Rei said bitterly.

Kai frowned. "Of course?"

"So what you're basically saying is that you'll treat me like absolute shit, but I'm still an important member of the team so therefore I can't leave?"

"No! Damnit…" Kai ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the desk. "I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you lately."

Rei was surprised by Kai's apology but kept silent and let the older boy carry on.

"It was wrong, but I just thought that it would be easier to push you away than the alternative." Kai gritted his teeth, knowing what the next question coming out of Rei's mouth would be. He felt like running away from it all, but like said- he _had_ to tell Rei and get it over and done with.

"And what was the alternative?"

Kai closed his eyes and uttered a short prayer before crossing the room in three strides, to where Rei was standing looking so damned adorable with that confused expression on his face.

The neko jin looked up at his captain uncertainly. "Kai? What are you-"

He broke off as surprisingly soft lips descended on his own, and a calloused hand gently cupped his cheek. The kiss was hesitant and slow, full of hidden desire and love.

Rei slowly lifted his arms so that they encircled Kai's neck. He felt the older boy stiffen slightly.

Kai felt Rei's arms slip around his neck, and his first thought was that Rei was about to push him away. But after a few seconds, Kai realised that Rei was returning the kiss, with just as much fervour.

The Russian let out a small moan as the neko jin nipped his lower lip lightly. He pulled Rei closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

Kai finally pulled away when lack of air became a definite problem. He kept his arm slung possessively around Rei's waist and felt his hopes pick up when Rei didn't pull away.

"Is this… Is this why you've been avoiding me?" Rei panted.

Kai nodded. "I… love you." he said softly.

"What!" Rei's head snapped up and his mouth hung open in pure shock.

Kai grimaced and started to pull away. "Never mind. Just forget I said anything. I should never have listened to Tala…" he added in a low mutter.

"No! Kai, wait!" Rei grabbed his wrist, preventing him from leaving. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to react like that- I'm just really, really surprised." he drew in a deep breath. "Look Kai, I'm not going to tell you that I love you back because at the moment that would be lying."

Kai felt like his heart was breaking up into millions of tiny pieces.

_So this is what rejection feels like._

"Just give me some time to sort out my emotions." Rei rubbed his temples and smiled up at Kai. "I'm not rejection you Kai, because you know that I would never do that. I know that I like you a _lot_. More than I've ever liked anyone before. But please, just give me a couple of days to get everything sorted and figure out if it is love."

Kai managed a small smile. "Okay." he walked over to the door and opened it. "Are you coming back to the dojo?"

"But my bags! I don't-"

"I have them." Kai cut in. "And I told the airline that you wouldn't be flying today. But if you really want…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"No, I'll be coming back to the dojo. But I might just go for a walk to clear my head first though, okay?"

"It's your choice." Kai replied neutrally. "Do you have money for a cab?"

Rei nodded, and Kai hesitated at the doorway.

"I'm sorry." the Russian said quietly before leaving.

Rei felt his legs collapse underneath him as soon as Kai shut the door behind him. He fell on the ground, and sat there for countless minutes, his mind reeling with Kai's confession.

_He loves me? But how is that possible…? Kai can't love me! What on earth can he possibly see in me? I'm poor, uneducated and I have no important relatives- I'm not handsome, and there's nothing that I'm particularly good at. So how can he possibly love me?_

The neko jin groaned and buried his head in his hands. _This is way too confusing. I need to talk to someone about this… Wait a minute, Kai mentioned Tala- Kai must've told him. I need to talk to Tala._

With that thought in mind, Rei rushed out of the airport.

#$&()

Tala was woken up for the second time that day by insistent knocking on his door. He groaned and wished that the person would just go away- Kai hadn't left 'til 7am, and he was fucking exhausted.

But the knocking grew louder, and Tala knew that the person wasn't going to go away.

"Just wait a minute, would you? Christ, don't knock the door down." Tala grumbled as he pulled on a t-shirt and opened the door.

To his surprise, Rei stood on the doorstep looking dishevelled and frantic. "Tala, I need your help!"

The redhead raised an elegant eyebrow. "Hello to you too."

"Be serious, Tala!" Rei scowled at him.

Tala smirked as he remembered Kai saying and doing exactly the same thing to him less than 12 hours ago.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." Tala laughed and let Rei in. "So what can I help you with? I'm presuming that his is about Kai?"

Rei sighed and nodded. "I'm so confused…"

"I'll bet. So… did Kai confess?" Tala sat down and gestured for Rei to do the same.

The Chinese boy nodded. "Yes. But… I just don't see how it's possible."

Tala frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I just don't see how he can love me."

"Why not?"

"I'm just not his type." Rei leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Because you're a guy?" Tala wondered vaguely if Kai was jumping off a bridge somewhere.

_Shit. I should never have told him to confess to Rei._

"No it's not that." Rei blushed. "I'm bi, so I really don't care. But…"

"Is it because it's Kai? And you just don't love _him_?"

"No! I do love Kai- well I'm pretty sure I do."

Tala frowned. "Then what's the problem? You love him, he loves you, so why are you here?"

"Because I need to know if he really does love me." Rei replied.

"Wait, what did you tell Kai? Did you tell him that you love him?"

"No, I told him that I wasn't sure, that I needed time to think about it. I realised on the way here that I _do_ love him, but I want- no, I _need_ to know that he truly does love me back."

Tala let out a loud groan. "Fools! You're a pair of goddamn lovesick fools!" he ignored the startled look that Rei was giving him. "Get the hell out of my house, go back to the dojo and tell Kai that you love him and that you want nothing more than to bear his children."

"Hey! I'm not a female! I can't-" Rei burst in heatedly, but Tala ignored him and carried on talking.

"And you can rest assured that Kai really, truly does love you, okay?"

Rei nodded, his indignation forgotten. "Okay."

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here."

!#$&()

Kai opened the door to the dojo and found three expectant faces staring at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"Is Rei coming home?" Takao asked eagerly.

Kai nodded wearily.

"But then where is he?" Max asked, looking around as if expecting the boy to appear out of nowhere.

"He's taking another cab home. He needed some time to think." Kai replied coldly.

"Think about what?" Takao asked but Kai paid him no attention and left the room. "Mou! He's such a jerk!"

Max laughed and sat down on the sofa. "He's just tired Takao."

The bluenette rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Around half an hour passed before Rei suddenly burst into the dojo.

"Where is he? Where's Kai?" he demanded breathlessly.

Kenny pointed to Kai's bedroom mutely, too surprised at Rei's abrupt arrival to speak.

"Thanks." Rei ran into the bedroom, leaving Takao, Max and Kenny to stare after him.

"… what the hell is going on?"

!#$&()

Kai looked up, surprised, as his bedroom door was thrown open and a familiar figure raced inside before slamming the door shut.

"What in the name of-" he began but Rei cut him off.

"Kai." the neko jin walked over to where Kai was sitting on his bed. "I'm so sorry."

Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Why? It's not your fault that you don't love me."

"What?" Rei looked puzzled. "No, I'm not talking about that. I meant that I'm sorry for the way I reacted to your -uh- confession. I didn't mean to be so… heartless."

"You weren't." Kai replied dully. "Just truthful, and I'm thankful for that."

"No! I wasn't being truthful. Well, not really. I was just so surprised… I never thought that you could possibly love me, Kai." Rei smiled at him and crouched down so that they were the same height. "To cut it all short, I love you too, Kai."

Kai stared at him uncomprehendingly, his crimson eyes incredulous. "_You_ love _me_ back? But…"

Rei reached out and stroked Kai's cheek gently. "I've loved you for a while now. I just never realised until today."

"I don't- I _can't_ believe you." Kai shook his head, pure amazement on his face.

Rei smirked and captured Kai's lips in a sweet kiss that started off gentle and chaste, but quickly grew rougher and more needy. Kai kissed Rei with barely contained passion, needing to taste the neko jin, needing to claim him as his own. He let out a tiny whimper when Rei pulled away.

"Well, if you don't believe my words, then let me show you my love through actions." he grinned wickedly.

By the next morning, Kai was a believer.

!#$&()

A/N: Uh yeah… not much to say, other than please review, no flames please, though CC is welcome.


End file.
